A Change of Plans
by SycamoreDragon
Summary: Next Gen. Hugo is off to Hogwarts. I'm just playing this by ear as I go. You should check it out and what not.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. All rights to J.K. Rowling

Enjoy

* * *

><p>He was too nervous to sleep, or perhaps too excited. His sister had told him so many stories about Hogwarts; it was hard to believe that by eleven tomorrow he'd be on the train! Hugo rolled over in order to see out of the window. The moon was nearly full. Hugo searched the skies for the brightest star, and then made a wish.<p>

_I wish that tomorrow will go really well and that I won't embarrass myself. I especially wish that I don't trip in front of the whole school when I get sorted_. He sighed and shut eyes, eventually drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

"Hugo, dear. Time to get up."

Hugo slowly opened his eyes and yawned. His mother was hovering over him.

"Breakfast is ready, get dressed and come downstairs." She smiled at him before leaving the room.

_Oh yeah! Today's the day!_ Hugo leapt out of bed and threw on a turquoise sweater with a large green letter H plastered across the front. Then he crawled under his bed and pulled out his large brown trunk. He threw it open and began stuffing some clothes inside. His books went next, and then his cauldron, and robes. He was especially excited for potions class, he had read all about polyjuice potion and felix felicious and the draught of living death! He knew he wouldn't be brewing those in first year, but he still couldn't wait to get started!

"Hugooo!" His mother's voice drifted up the stairs.

His stomach rumbled in response. "Coming!" He tossed in a few last minute items before latching the lid.

He almost tripped running down the stairs, but he caught himself. The smell of syrup and bacon filled his nostrils as he entered the kitchen.

"There you are! You can't go off to school on an empty stomach!" His father grinned at him and stuffed a fork full of pancake into his mouth.

Hermione set a plate in front of Hugo, filled with sausage, pancakes, and a biscuit. Rose had already cleared half of her plate. This would be her third year at Hogwarts.

"You'll love it so much! There are feasts and quidditch, and the giant squid and classes are great of course! Did you pack all of your books yet? You don't want to forget those. Just wait until you see the Great Hall and the Gryffindor common room!" Rose continued to prattle on but Hugo drowned her out.

He was really worried about the sorting. His dad had told him everyone is always really nervous, but not to fret too much about it. Everyone in his family had been sorted into Gryffindor, so it was pretty much a given that that's where he would be sorted too, but what if he wasn't? The thought had plagued him for weeks. His dad had said they would disown Rose if she didn't get sorted into Gryffindor, but he was only joking of course.

Before they left the house Hugo changed out of his Weasley sweater. It made him feel more comfortable and he liked to wear it when he was nervous, but it was rather warm outside.

His dad tossed their luggage in the back while they climbed into the car.

"Seatbelts fastened?" His mom turned around in her seat, to make sure.

Ron slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"You should wear a seatbelt too dear."

"I don't need to wear a seatbelt…ridiculous muggle straps."

"Ronald, with your driving we should all be wearing protective padding."

Ron grumbled as he pulled the seat belt across his lap, and then they were off.

Hugo watched out of the window as the landscape rolled by. In no time at all they had reached the city, and then it seemed like only seconds later they were pulling into Kings Cross. After parking the car Ron put Rose and Hugo's luggage onto a dolly and they wheeled into the station.

They had to wait until some of the muggles stopped paying attention before Rose and Hermione could run through the barrier. Then it was just Ron and Hugo.

"Ready?"

Hugo nodded. His palms were sweaty and he was gripping the dolly handle for dear life. His dad put his hands on Hugo's shoulders, and then they were running. He closed his eyes at first, but opened them at the last minute. One second he was headed straight for a brick wall, and the next he was on platform 9 and ¾. The scarlet steam engine was puffing out smoke to his right. Students were running on and off the train, hugging their parents and waving goodbye. This was it. He was finally going to get to ride the Hogwarts Express.

Rose had spotted one of her friends. She said quick goodbyes and then ran off. Hugo was feeling even more nervous now. He didn't really know anyone. Well, except for Lily, James, and Albus, but the Potters weren't here yet.

It was Lily's first year at Hogwarts too. She and Hugo got along well. Hugo gave his mother and father big hugs.

"Have fun son! These will be the best seven years of your life."

"Don't worry; you'll make lots of friends! Don't forget to write!"

"Oy! Harry!"

They had finally arrived. Just on time too.

"Ron! Hermione! Hello Hugo." Harry reached down to ruffle Hugo's hair.

"Hello Uncle Harry!" Hugo beamed up at him.

"Hugo you better hurry or you'll miss the train. Go on Lilly, you too dear." Ginny bent down and hugged the both of them, "I'll miss you! Be good! Write lots."

With all their goodbyes said Hugo and Lilly took their first steps onto the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The train was packed with students. Hugo and Lily searched up and down the aisles trying to find a place to sit. Their siblings were sitting with their various friends and they hadn't exactly saved Hugo and Lily seats. Narrowly ducking a flying Skiving Snackbox, Hugo slid open the door of the next to last compartment. There was just enough room for them to squeeze in.

It looked like the other occupants, except for a tall blond boy, were first years as well. The boy that Hugo had plopped down next to had dark brown hair that hung down over his eyes. He shook his head, exposing one brown eye, and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Quinton," he held out his hand, "and you?"

Hugo shook his hand, "I'm Hugo, this is my cousin, Lily."

Quinton extended his hand to Lily as well, "Nice to meet you both." He gestured to the boy sitting on the other side of himself, "This is Miles," and then to the boy sitting on the other side of the compartment in the corner, "Alec,", and then to the girl next to Lily, "and Camille."

Miles was a burly boy with spiked dirty blond hair. He nodded when Quinton introduced him. The tall boy in the corner, Alec, was rather lanky; he smiled a greeting before hiding his face behind a curtain of his shoulder length blond hair. Camille smiled widely, she seemed happy to have another girl to converse with.

"I love your hair."

"Thanks," Lily smiled, "I like your glasses."

Camille grinned and fidgeted with the dark red frames.

"So does anyone know what house they think they'll be in?" asked Quinton, "I'm going to be a Gryffindor."

"Me too!" Lily piped up.

"Same for me," Hugo nodded.

Miles spoke up from his corner, "I haven't really thought about it."

"I don't really know too much about the houses, just that there are four of them." A rush of pink covered Camille's cheeks.

"Oh, you must be a muggle born then," Quinton interjected, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. And you, Alec?"

"I'm actually a third year… I'm in Ravenclaw." He said softly.

There was a brief moment of silence, but it seemed that Quinton wasn't very fond of silences.

"I can't wait to finally to the castle! Is it true that there's a giant that teaches classes? Oh, and how about the ghosts? I hear they like to mess with students. OH! And the secret passageways! I bet you know all about those!"

"Ummm…" Alec was spared from responding, at least for the moment, as the trolly lady was at their door.

"Would you like anything off the trolly, dears?"

Miles and Quinton jumped up. They shared some of their Every Flavor beans and Fizzing Whizzbees. Camille was obviously very excited and ended up trying a lot of the nastier looking beans. She didn't seem very fazed by it though as she just kept eating them.


End file.
